total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/S2: EP5
Chris: Last time the Brainiacs won! Surprise... but, we spiced it up by having BOTH teams go to elimination, and ooh! It ended up in a double tie! Despite that And Eva AND Topher still got the boot! Good riddance, Eva attacked me, Topher tried to take over my job...what, mo- This is rolling?! Uh.... What will happen this time on TOTAL DRAMA REDEMPTION ISLAND! Scarlett: *Conf* Many must have question why I wanted Harold alone. I wanna strangle him! Nothing wrong with that. Me sabotaging, or trying? Well... who's fault is that? Hmmm....? Oh...LeShawna and hmm...OH-FREAKING-YEAH... LESHAWNA, I want her gone because *shudders* have you SEEN the things she leaves around the cabin?! And she's always screaming about spiders...I tried duck-taping her mouth...but her scream made me fall to the floor, everyone else is now sleeping outside! Me? No way, I WILL end her snoring. I will. And Dawn being next? I realized, I don't care about her going! At least she TRIES and is not ANNOYING. Noah: *Conf* I soo want Bridgette gone! She is soo useless Scarlett: *Hops out of her teams tree-house, narrowly misses her teammates sleeping on the floor* LeShawna's screaming really led to you sleeping out here? B: *Sighs and nods* Max: *wakes up* Ah, another day, another chance to EVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL. Noah: yep Scarlett: *Growls* She is SO going! LeShawna: *Snores* Beardo: GOOD MORNING SCARLETT Ella: *confessional* I'm at a cross roads. For the last few weeks I haven't been helping out my team win anything. But I want to prove that I can be a great competitor. So I must make sure my team wins! Chris: LeShawna! Beth! LeShawna: *Snores* Chris: And Harold! Beardo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FINE DAY LeShawna: *Snores* Bridgette: *conf* Our team, HAS to win today, it seems I may be on borrowed time if Noah gets his way Noah: Leshawna wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeShawna: *Snores* Scarlett: Why are you yelling? LeShawna: *Snores* Chris: LeShawna! You are going to the Wannabe's! Dakota: Aw what? Leshawna? Dawn: *wakes her up* Chris: Beth to the underdogs! Noah: Yes!!!!!! LeShawna: *Farts and Snores* Chris : And Harold to the Brainiacs! Scarlett: Harold?! Ugh! DJ: Hey Beth Ella: So long, Harold my friend! And hello Beth! Beth: hey DJ! Noah: Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beardo: cool now we have an actual brainiac instead of Leshawna Noah: Harold is soo usless Bridgette: Hey, nobody is useless Harold: Hello, Noah. Dawn: *reads aura* your aura is exceptionally a green-ish orange Noah: Ugghhh harold Trent: *Conf* I saw Anne Maria FIXING my guitar! Beardo: no offense. You just weren't much of a brainiac Leshawna Trent: Anne Maria, I really appreciate it, thanks. Beth: Uhm can we start the challenge? Noah: conf: I'll make sure Harold leaves! Anne Maria: *Conf, smirks* And Dat's how you get a man! Max: *conf* Great, another possible minion, she has the ugly face of a witch so it would be a perfect fit Harold: GOSH, Noah! RUDE! Dakota: Ugh! Why is there so much camera time on the Braniacs? Noah: Whatever. Chris: Alright! Meet me inside the plane! Dawn: Harold is great! He could be very useful to our team! Noah: No, Dawn! Bridgette: Noah's just a jerk ignore him Beardo: because we're superior Dakota Harold: And because, you guys need to speak! GOSH! Anne Maria: *Conf* Thank goodness he ain't on our team. Dawn: I admire your skills Harold CUE ALL CAMPERS ON THE PLANE-- Anne Maria: Trent, honey! Don't you find this ew? *Clings onto him* Dakota: Where are we going? Ooh, what if we're headed towards like, Spain or something? Trent: Yeah! Beardo: This doesn't look safe... . Chris: Nope! We're going to Paris! Dawn: Lets just hurry! Noah: Harold! Why are you still on our team? Brick: This is great, team! We're headed for a great start! We can win this one! Harold: Because I am SMART. Scarlett: No. Just NO, Harold. Noah: No you arent Scarlett: High five, Noah! Beth: (CONF: I am smarter then Harold) Dawn: I think Harold is smart. ---CUE ALL COMPETITORS OUTSIDE THE LOVURE--- Chris: Finally! We're at Paris! Max: Ugh, paris, the place known for romance, how do you expect me to evvvvvvvillllll here? Beardo : cool Ella: How wonderful! Noah: Wow the louvre in paris! Finally a good place to have a challenge Dawn: beautiful museum indeed Chris: Now all teams race around it! Scarlett: Let's go Brainiacs! Beth: *Races* Beardo: *runs* Brick: *races* Dawn: *runs next to Beardo* Noah: ~Runs in the Louvre~ Scarlett: *Runs* DJ: Alright guys, let's go! *runs* Dakota: *runs* Ella: *runs* Chris : Alright! Noah ran in! He realized this was not the challenge! Beth: *Races* Chris: I WAS just trying to make you tired. Ella: *stops* This isn't the challenge? Noah: There must be clues somewhere Scarlett: *Pants* I...ARGH! Beth: UGH Beardo: WHAT Chris: Shocking, I know! Get inside the Louvure, this was NOT the challenge! Ella: *walks in* Max: Thank god, athletics like running are for simple minded fools Noah: I knew it hah! Beardo: nice place! Dakota: You suck! *walks in* Trent: *Walks in* Dakota... Dakota: Yeah? Chris: *Locks the door and makes all the lights go out* Find clues to escape! *Laughs* Dakota: What clues? Trent: Who cares? Let's look! Noah: Hey, brainiacs I figured out the challenge and found the first clue! Anne Maria: I think there's one there. *Bangs into Trent* DJ: The dark .....*starts getting a bit frantic* Beardo: *picks up note* Trent: That was intentional, wasn't it? Dakota: *Looks around.* Beth: *Looks for clues* Anne Maria: Maybe, baby. Dawn: *gives it to Scarlett* Dakota: I can't see where I'm going! B: *Holds up sign which no one can see* Scarlett: A NOTE! Noah: The clue says: To find the exit look for a painting Trent: A NOTE! Noah: That all it says Ella: Team! I found a note! Beardo: THIS PLACE IS FULL OF PAINTINGS Brick: *frozen in place* Scarlett: Liar! It's a blank, fake one! Beth: *Sighs and just kicks a door* >;/ Chris: Oh yeah! I have hidden blank and fake notes! Noah: I found the other part right here Scarlett Dawn: Scarlett Scarlett: Yes, Dawn? Dakota: This is hopeless! *walks into sculpture. Ow! Dawn: did you read the one I found? Scarlett: *Reads it* It says go ahead, booby traps aren't dead? Dakota: I found a note, guys! I found one! DJ: How about we just put our hands to the walls and feel around, we can't run into anything that way Trent: What does It say? B: *Runs ahead* Dakota: It's dark- I can't really see it. You try. Beth: *Climbs Up In Vents and Knocks One Down and Gets Outside* Scarlett: Lazers! Beardo: what does that mean? And most importantly, is it real or not? Ella: I found a note! Beth: Ugh where is my team Scarlett: Look we can see! Wait, it says if it's real or fake! Max: Read it! Beardo: wait Chris: ALL OF THE TEAM MUST BE OUTSIDE. Beardo: Chris wouldn't make it that easy. Scarlett: Ella, yours is fake! It says! *Snatches it* Her's is real! Noah: finds a painting of Sierra swinging on the swing set Ella: Give it back! Beth : *Sighs and Climbs Back up and Grabvs DJ* Noah: Now follow me Chris: *Makes Beth get stuck in the vents* Noah: Come on brainiacs follow me Max: Hand it over you mouth breather >.> Beardo and Dawn: *follow Noah* Scarlett: Harold! OW! My foot! Noah: The painting is right here Beardo: Cool! Harold: GOSH! Your feet are not hard to miss! Ella: To find the next clue, find the boy in blue... Noah: *finds clue behind the painting* Beth: *Starts Banging on The Walls* Ella: Beth! DJ! I found a clue! Scarlett: Hey! Coordinates! Beth: which is? Trent: *Snatches, follows them* Come on! Noah: it says: ITS FAKE Anne Maria: Egg face, get your glasses checked! Noah: come on Beardo and Dawn Scarlett: NO, that was real! Ella: It's a note! It says that the next clue is behind the boy in blue! That's a painting! The Blue Boy! Noah: Oh really how? Beardo: yes it was real! Beth: let's go Trent: *Presses button, door opens* TEAM COME ON! *Rushes out* Max: Great, but how can we see the painting Ella: Oh, goody! *races* Noah: then read it then Scarlett: *Rushes out* Beth: *Runs after wannabe's* Ella: Just try! Trent: Brick, Dakota! Dakota: Woo-hoo! I'm going. Wait, Where's Brick? Anne Maria: Brick! Get your butt out of the dark! Noah: read it quick Scarlett Beth: *Runs after wannabe's* TEAM HURRY! Brick: *frozen* Scarlett: YOU NIT-WIT! TRENT TOOK THE NOTE! Noah: Wattt noo Ella: I found the clue! Oh look the exit! *races* Anne Maria: *Grabs Brick, and pulls him out* Bridgette: Ugh! Beardo: WHAT? Noah: ~runs after trent~ Ella: *runs out the exit* Beth: *Follows Ella* Scarlett: Trent is already out! Noah: lets go now Brick: N-no! Max: *gets on DJ's back and lets him run* Chris: Alright! Beth: *runs out* Brick: IT'S DARK! Chrus: The Underdogs win! Noah: we still need second place atleast DJ: YES! Noah: aww Ella: Oh my! Yes! Chris: With the Wannabe's in second! Beardo: oh crud Dakota: Second doesn't suck! Noah: Whattt? Trent: Hey Anne Maria, thanks for dragging Brick out. Bridgette: Ah man... Brick: Yeah, t-thanks. Scarlett: *Glares at Noah* Grr. Noah: grrr to you Harold: We lost? Pfft. This team sucks. Beth: FINALLY! SUCK IT BRAINS! i mean *giggles* i am so glad we won! Chris: All 7 Brainiacs! Elimination! Here in Paris! PM me your votes! Beth: (CONF: It better be a double elimination!) Ella: This is wonderful! I helped my team win! Beth: *hugs Ella* Nice job! Noah: conf: I hope Harold leaves Scarlett: *Conf* No way am I leaving! Ella: Thanks! Good job to you too! Beth: *High fives ella* Noah: Ohh great there friends now Bridgette: *conf* Man, this is so confusing, who to vote.. Beth: Noah better go, I ENCOURAGE THE BRAINS TO VOTE OUT NOAH Chris: All votes are in! Alright! Beardo and Noah are the only few NOT safe. Beth: Yes! Scarlett: And the one safe is.. .... Beth: NOAH PLEASE GO Chris: Beardo! Noah! GOODBYE! Beardo: YES Scarlett: *Conf* He lost us the challenge by gaping. Noah: Whattt?????!!!!!!!!!!!! Beardo: phew Beth: YES! Chris: *Shoves Noah in the limo* Beardo: Sorry dude Noah: I will return you hear me! Chris: What will happen next time on TD:RI! Dawn: Did you think I was gonna make the same mistake I did with Scott? Category:Blog posts